


Lost

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae gets lost and Jaebum almost has a heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

“Swinging Hammer!”

“Pirate Ship!”

“Hammer!”

“Ship!”

“HAMMER!”

“SHIP!”

“FERRIS WHEEL!” Jackson throws in just for fun.

“SHUT UP!”

Bambam and Yugyeom finally pause in their yelling contest as they look at Jaebum in surprise, expressions shifting into those of chagrin as they realize how loud they were being. Jaebum sighs in relief, shooting Jackson a warning look before clapping his hands to get the attention of the whole group.

“Okay, we have two hours left. Manager-hyung said it’s okay to split up because I know everyone has something different they want to do, but you _need_ to be with at least one other member at all times, alright? And _please_ don’t forget that the fans already know we’re here so even if the filming is over and all the cameras are off, always watch yourselves because the fans have cameras too, okay?”

Jaebum’s words are received with enthusiastic cheers and reassurances of _yes of course leader-hyung_. Within seconds, the Amerithaikong team is running off, Jackson and Bambam arguing loudly over which ride was the scariest as Mark just observes amusedly. The remaining four begin walking slowly as they discuss their options, Jaebum sauntering just slightly behind with his arms up and behind his head. To be honest he isn’t too keen to get on another ride soon; the teacup ride they’d been made to go on during filming was still making his stomach churn. He just didn’t do well with the spinning ones.

Jinyoung and Yugyeom finally decide on going to the haunted house but Youngjae seems a bit hesitant, uncertain eyes automatically going to Jaebum to see where he stands.

“Hmm, how about you two go, I’ll do something else with Youngjae. I’m not really feeling the haunted houses either,” Jaebum suggests and it’s not really a lie– he wouldn’t mind the haunted house but he’s not all that interested, either. He’s feeling quite lazy at moment, having gotten his fill of rides and thrill earlier. All he really wanted now was some cotton candy and to find some shade to sit under.

“But hyunggg…” Yugyeom whines and Jinyoung attempts to change his mind as well, but one look at the anxious expression on Youngjae’s face solidifies Jaebum’s decision.

“Sorry, you guys have fun though!” Jaebum can’t help but chuckle at Yugyeom’s disappointed _awwww_ but the maknae gets over it quickly, and the two duos head off in separate directions.

“Thanks hyung.” Youngjae is smiling sheepishly, embarrassed as he shuffles awkwardly into step beside Jaebum.

“No problem,” Jaebum smirks, eyes glinting knowingly as Youngjae flushes.

“I’m not, I’m not scared though!” Youngjae quickly denies, but his voice is anything but convincing. “Really!”

“Surrrre,” Jaebum raises an eyebrow, laughing outright at Youngjae’s indignant expression.

Youngjae huffs, cheeks still red but he doesn’t try to press his point further; it’s obvious Jaebum is convinced of his fear.

A silence settles between the two as they continue to walk along slowly (though it’s hardly quiet in reality- they’re in an amusement park, for god’s sake) with Jaebum looking methodically for a stand selling the cotton candy he is so craving at the moment. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Youngjae fidgeting and he fights against a smirk; while the nonexistence of conversation isn’t bothering Jaebum at all, it’s clear Youngjae is finding it extremely uncomfortable.

“So, hyung,” Youngjae can’t stand it any longer, breaking the silence timidly and it takes all of Jaebum’s self-control to not let his grin become too wide.

“Yeah?”

“So, uh, do you want to do anything?” Youngjae is scratching his head as his gaze sweeps their surroundings.

“What about you?” Jaebum asks back, suddenly distracted as a girl walks past them carrying a bag of that exact pink candy Jaebum is seeking. Casting his eyes out further Jaebum finally focuses on his target, satisfaction already settling in as he takes in the sight of the food cart fifty meters away.

“Ummm, how about…” Youngjae is spinning in a circle, walking backwards as he considers their options.

“Hey I’ll be right back,” Jaebum interrupts absentmindedly, not even sparing Youngjae a second glance to make sure he hears as he fixates on his destination, unknowingly breaking into a slow jog as he rushes towards the sweet confection.

Five minutes later Jaebum is sighing in pure bliss as he takes his first bite out of the fluffy pink slice of heaven, eyes fluttering shut as he relishes in the way the sugary goodness just melts away on his tongue.

It’s only when he reopens his eyes, mind no longer preoccupied with seeking out his sugar craving, that he realizes Youngjae is nowhere in sight.

Jaebum doesn’t panic right away, first turning in a slow circle as he surveys the area, trying to pick out that pale blue t-shirt and gray snapback from the mass of people milling around.

It’s when he realizes Youngjae is absolutely not in sight that Jaebum begins to panic.

“Youngjae? Youngjae-ah?” Jaebum is backtracking, cotton candy in hand completely forgotten as he looks around frantically, neck craning as he searches for his dongsaeng. “Youngjae!”

His heart is pounding as he calls out repeatedly, a burning terror slowly beginning to seize his heart as unwanted scenarios begin popping up in his head.

Youngjae being swarmed by fans. Youngjae being swarmed by sasaengs. Youngjae being kidnapped by sasaengs. Youngjae tripping and falling and breaking something. Youngjae falling off of a roller coaster. Youngjae getting lost forever and never finding his way home.

A part of Jaebum knows his fear is irrational and he’s probably overreacting. No, definitely overreacting. He tries to remind himself that Youngjae is eighteen years old and almost an adult and although clumsy and gullible, he can surely take care of himself in an amusement park.

Except the thought that _holy frick Youngjae isn’t even an adult yet_ sends Jaebum back into a frenzy, whirling around as his shouts for Youngjae become increasingly desperate.

After about five minutes of furious, fruitless searching, a sick feeling is beginning to settle in Jaebum’s stomach. He’s drenched with sweat, breathing heavy as his footsteps gradually slow, dread twisting in his gut. Jaebum’s mouth had become so dry he can’t even swallow the lump in his throat, breathing shaky as he racks his brains for where the heck Youngjae would go. He also begins to berate himself, guilt welling up as he wonders _what the heck was he thinking it was just cotton candy for god’s sake!_ and _you chose cotton candy over your own dongsaeng what kind of a leader are you?_

Except now the _what if scenarios_ begin to invade his mind once more, _what if he can’t find Youngjae,_ and the self-scolding is promptly abandoned. Jaebum is suddenly struck with another round of panic, pace picking up again as he resumes his yells, completely disregarding the burning sensation in his calves and cracking of his voice.

“Youngja–”

Jaebum breaks off as he finally sees a familiar backside, relief washing over him in waves as he practically sprints over to the Wack-a-Mole game.

He’s panting as he sets a hand on that familiar shoulder, immediately greeted with surprised eyes that quickly shift into petulance.

“Jaebum-hyung, why did you ditch me…” Youngjae isn’t pouting on purpose, but his voice is decidedly whiny and expression decidedly reproachful. Jaebum ignores the question, eyes raking up and down his figure instead to confirm he’s in one piece while simultaneously trying to get his breathing under control.

Youngjae lets out a surprised squeak next as he’s suddenly pulled into a rough hug and he squirms, wrinkling his nose in distaste but he hugs back anyways.

“Eww hyung you’re all sweaty…”

Jaebum releases Youngjae almost instantly at those words, now his turn to become embarrassed as his over-the-top behavior of the past fifteen minutes finally sinks in. Youngjae is staring at him, expression a cross between amusement and confusion, eyes beginning to narrow in suspicion at Jaebum’s flustered state. Jaebum flushes under the scrutiny.

“Sorry?” Jaebum offers weakly, eyes disappearing in a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “I, uh, got distracted…” he finally admits when Youngjae’s expression turns even more skeptical.

Youngjae’s brow furrows.

“But Jaebum-hyung, why are you so sweaty and why did you hug–”

Youngjae’s eyes bulge and he nearly chokes as a large chunk of cotton candy is shoved into his open mouth, successfully cutting him off mid-thought. He’s spluttering and gagging as he tries to swallow the sticky stuff, and Jaebum only smiles as he throws a casual-looking arm around Youngjae’s shoulders and proceeds to steer him away. Except his grip is unnaturally tight, unwilling to let go anytime soon.

“Don’t worry about it, let’s go ride that blue roller coaster, yeah?”  
  



End file.
